The Birth of a Phoenix V 10
by DualX
Summary: Hinata naruto training rasengan kyuubi kyubi fox demon hinanaru naruhina fighting power training jutsu, okay this is what i call a uhmm.... a story, i hope youll read this, and says whats bad and such, anyway this is an old crazed up story, so enjoy


ALPHA

The birth of a Phoenix.

Chapter 1

Naruto was scared, he was hurt, some villager's was threwing rocks at him ''why'' he said, and flash of Red did knock out the villagers and the blond little boy had to run to his peace.

He had arrvavied at his secret place, a place where he could be, alone all alone wile tear flowing down his cheeks, but he could ind peace.

He was crying and crying, he heard a voice said ''**Do you want to get the revenge on the people who wanted to kill you**'' Naruto he tok a look around in the clearing, he walked around in hope of meeting someone, but there where noone there.

He was Alone, all alone, where was the voice he thought it was his imagination, .

Then he heard the voice once more ''**I can feel that you want revenge, you may wonder who I am, I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the legendary nine-tails-Demon Fox**''.

Naruto thought fast '_'so this is the demon inside me, that's the reason they call me a demon-boy_''.

(A/N: I made Naruto a little smarter then normal)

The blond boy saw an black hole in the ground and a scroll erected from it after it was completely out the Yondaime-look-alike heard Kyuubi say''**This is THE summoning contract with the foxes, and an contract to me, I can't stay in you forever you now, the deal is I get more freedom, and you get more power and 'The Ultimate Scroll of Jutsu' plus my chakra, a bit of it but you have to train you weak body first.**''.

Naruto thought about it before he wrote his name in blood and thinkin ''I agree with the contract, and I want revenge''

Then an large scroll did appear at the same way as the summonig scroll, 'The Ultimate Scroll of Jutsus' was the writen at the side of it, Naruto opend the scroll, he could fell all the raw power pouring from the scroll, the Scroll was absorbed into an mark that looked like the Kyuubi, it did glow red, Naruto did cry 'cause the pain ''I promis to kill those who make fun of me'' he yelled out loud.

He wanted to start at the Ninja Academy well in reality Kyuubi wanted him to do it, he need an strong host.

He started with training his body, because Kyuubis Chakra couldn't exist in a weak body with out giving enormus strees to the body, he had to train for one year before joining the academy. He trained with Extremely heavy Chakra weights they will always be as heavy that you can just only move, Then something like 1000 of everything to training method ever, and learn to breath under water and absorb/block any Jutsu or at least survive critical hits, he did also learn to reflect some Jutsu, but he is still weak in discovering Genjutsu, but he had learned every Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu) ever made they are all automatic writen in the scroll he ha absorbd.

One Year Later

Naruto Stats:

Taijutsu: Uses a specially style that combines Gentle Style and Iron fist and Kyuubis Taijutsu style (He only use that when he transformed in to partly demon fox with the size of an big man)

Ninjutsu: He did learn almost every Ninjutsu except some bloodline abilities, he has created an new version of Kage Bunshin that's calls **''IF YOU SAY THE NAME OF THE LAME NAME JUTSU I HAVE TO KILL YOU'' **''Shut up Kyuubi, I AM the author so I have the power to give me yours power's if I wanted to so LICK MY BOOTS YOU STUPID FOX **''YES MASTER (Translated: Fk I gona kill him I will rip him apart, but he can turn me into an harmless kitty that want to save the world, maybe best to shut up before the author discover my translation)'' **New improved Kage Bunhin no Jutsu, he also learned every step of Rasengan.

1. Make Chakra spin randomly in every direction

2. Put lots of Chakra in jutsu.

3. Make chakra hold the form of an tama (**soul, spirit, ball, sphere, bullet, shot, shell**)

4. Make it into an Sword that break anything.

5. Make an wall of Chakra, an ultimate Defence and weapon.

6. Make an bomb he can't controll and boom

Genjutsu: Uhmm he can USE Genjutsu…… (Translation: He may se the Genjutsu if someone tells him, he is still dumb, he are pretty good at Genjutsu but can only use a few)

Kinjutsu: I don't now, every time I tried to take a peek I got my ass burned maybe it was stupid to learn him Fox Fire, Kitsune Flame Thrower Kyuubi Blast and But burner.

Other: He was 'unlucky to kill an Atkatsuki ok me no remember but her it called uhmm Atkatsuki, P.S it wasn't Itachi, it was just some Random character like Iruka or Kakashi or maybe Sondaime. But it as Hitler he had an sword, big sword.

He still wants to be Rockamine I think that what it's called.

He has Kyuubi eyes, and learned some secret Jutsus.

**Urutora bikko no Jutsus: **Secret Jutsus from other story.

Jiraya I callange you t a duell, the fight began, they jumped 6 feet apart and did stare into each others eyes ''Crack Pipe no Jutsu'' yelled Jyraia as his bad breath attack did hit naruto, naruto did ''Katon! Fart from hell no jutsu'' he did give an awesomw stinking fart and did spiit an fireball.

The vinner is NARUTO, ''woohoo, I rule'', Jyraia did look very angery and saud ''That's beacuse you used Fart from hell'' Naruto started to pouth, and said ''But YOU used carck pipe no jutsu, me nose is gonna crack with that. But I have to use strong jutsus, because I GONNA BECOME HOKAGE.''

But Jyraia was gone, he yelled ''Harem no Jutsu'' then hundreds of hundreds of Narutas appeared, the main Naruta yelled ''Find Ero-Hentai'' ''Jyraia, where are you I am nuduuuude'' The following Naruto did almost drown in the flomm of blood.

''Hey stop being so lame'' said Dual Rasengan who had appeared out of thin air.

''Don't ruin my story because of the lame shit'' I said, the Narutas looked att me and tryed to cudle upp to me and putt their boobs everywhere, but I ws unaffected and yelled ''Doton! Earthquake'' I did slam my hand down i the ground and every Narutas did blow up and Naruto did stand there looking angry, he said ''I am Uzumaki Naruto and I chalange you to a battle since I was the author I desided to use super high leveld Jutsus, I trid to charge upp chakra in my hand, I got it but it was only spining one way not lots of random chakra stream.

Nartuo did di some handsealls and yelled ''Kitsune Flame'' the flame had to be stopped ''Demon Ice No Jutsu'' I got an small shield that protected me, I had to end this battel, quick, I made him stronger than me and now I am stuck in my story, what to do ''Henge'' I said under my breath, Naruto charged with his Rasrengan sword.

He did jump high and slashed down on the shadowy figure he heard a scream and yelles ''Sakura wacth out'' he tried to dispell the rasengan he made as Sakur kicked him inthe stomach, he crached in a tree and said ''Sakura, why''

I realesed my Henge and said ''May be you shuld use your Kuubi eyes next time''.

I did laught ''Naruto, Naruto, close your eyes, I want to talk to the Kyuubi with my special jutsu'' I made some seals and said it name ''Boar, Dragon, cat, pheonix, horse rat. 'Kontakt med din indre demon no jutsu (conntact your inner demon no jutsu)'' I slamed my hand into Naruto's stomach, he yelled beacaus of the sudden pain. An darkness soorunded them and swallowed them, Jyraia coulden't see anything.

INSIDE NARUTO'S STUPID MIND.

''nani, nani, why is it s wet inn her'' said Naruto while looking around.

''Uhm. Because where inside your stupid mind'' Dual Rasengan said.

They did walk a while before they did see an big cage with the seal with the word seel, I mean seal, stupid me ''**WHO ARE YOU? MORTAL!**'', ''I am Dual Rasengang, I want to do a deal with you'' Naruto did look at me then the kyuubi with many questions on his humble mind. ''**WHAT DEAL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**'', ''I want half of your chakra, and learn me the Fire Fox Style'', the kyuubi did think before he anwerd ''**And I gonna get what?**'', ''I will give you your freedom, or let me say it this way, I will send you to the Demon World, how well I don't now, when I enterd this world I did get som weird thoughts let med show you'' he made a seal or two and focused chakra in his fingers ''Nani, that's Rasengan'' Dual smield ''yes first I will remove two part of the seal'', one fingers chakra did mix with the others and hi slammed his fingers into Narutos stomach, one of the 8 seals did dissaper then another one ''I Removed two seals, I did promis the deal, but you have to give me your ability called Kyuubi eyes.'' Naruto did stand up 'Itai, that hurt'' Naruto smiled.

''**Well, I want to now more about the seal you have there, but I will give you the knowledge of the Fire Fox Style, half my chakra and the kyuubi eyes**'' the kyuubi smiled wich seemed a tiny bit scary.

(A/n: OK first, don't kill me because sometimes write third person or second or even first, because It depends on the situation, I goa be happy when this cappy is don, it will be long )

Then an big amount of chakra did snick out of the cage and crashed into me, I got what I wanted, I turned on my kyuubi eyes, then I used an genjutsu to cover them ''I have many seals and anti-seals, they work the same, they need an exstra ordinary amount of chakra, I could only use that jutsus because I was inside Naruto's mind and could acsess all hi chakra, the miny rasengans covers my finger tips, each wearing an spesieal symbol, I can give you the knowledge, because you have free acsess to Nautos mind, Naruto come over here'' Naruto did walkl forward and did see the little ball of rasengan on my one finger ''This is gonna hurt. Right''.

''Nope, it is almost worse'' I did tip my finger on his forhead and the knowledge filled him, ''Kyuubi you did notice the mind link between us, you gonna learn some ninjutsu and genjutsu.

OUTSIDE NARUTO'S STUPID MIND

''Okey, I gota be younger, I don't like it but םשצזאגעפצחהילֺהזפףשתװ no jutsu (A/n: If you can read hebraian, then don't blame me if I did write wrong).

I did shrink, I was16 now I was 8 as Naruto, when Naruto did look at me he said ''Nani, nani, why do you look like me?'' I didn't answer ''And where Is Jyraia'' I smiled ''His pepping on nude bathing women'' I did fell my cloths was heavier, because Kyuubi had added som weight, then we stardet or travel to the Fire.

How we got there so quikly not even I now the gards garding the gate did look at us ''You are the famous kakashi'' the man smiled under his mask he did look at us ''_Hey that's Naruto, hi is stllalive, and that boy dosen't look like hs more then 8 they look almost like twins with out the scar mark's_'' he tought before I interrupted ''Uhm, Kakashi, could you bring us to the Hokage, me and Naruto want to become citesins of this village, and to take the gennin test, but we want to train with you, I will keep on my weights'', ''_What theyre carrung weights and walking noramaly_'' he did think for himself, ''Come with me'' he said, about an hr later we was members of this village, he even given us a place to stay. We did dump our belongings there Kakashi did read his irty book while following us ''Yo, Kakashi'' I said, he looked up over his book. ''We challenge you to an fight'' he did laught, I grabed him and Naruto used an teleporting jutsu to bring us to a training ground ''How can you use and high-level jutsu like that'' he coulden't say anything more but did fell a cut on his arm, a long not deep wound was on his arm, he did see me with an Kunai made of pure chakra ''You now, I've could have killed you, but the reaon whe challaged you was well first we ar both Anbu level second we need someone to make some cover stories for us'' he agreed and disappeared in smoke.

NEXT DAY.

''YO, NARUTO WAKE UP'' I had to kick him in the skin to make him jerk up and said ''Nani, itai''.

''We have to go to scholl.'' I said while dragging him after me.

I THE CLASS ROOM.

''Okey. Sit down everyone, we have two new student's to day they are Uzumaki Naruto and Dual Rasengan, wait where are the gy..'' e couldn't say anything more before he did see a lot of smoke and two kids on the ground looking almost identical ''Naruto, I said, that you wouldn't use the chunnin leveld jutsu, you now I hate smoke.''

After some fighting between them, Iruka was stuck to the wall with their new ultra sharp Kunais and shirukens, they did buythem at Kunai's R us. ''Naruto, you weight a ton'', ''well I have a ton of weight one me yout now'' no more words came out because Iruka had to paralyse them with an Genjutsu, from the neck and down.

''This is Naruto and Dual'', me and Naruto did already sneak loose, ''Naruto, Dual, sit down, to day we are going to train with the Bunshins'' then Iruka could hear ''YAY''.

''Okey, Uchia Sasuke may you'' he did walk down with his eyes, his eyes colder then ice, he made the seal and said ''Bunshin No Jutsu'', then 8 Sasukes did stand there with the one and same smirk, ''Hyuuga Hinata, she did walk down looking slyly on Naruto and Dual, they both looked just as cute, she did blush deeply red, she made the seal, did look at Naruto and Dual she said ''Bunshin No Jutsu'',five blushing Hinatas looking slyly att Naruto.

''Good, Good, Dual Rasengan'' I did walk into the front and asked ''How many clones may I make'' I said, then Iruka said something he will regret his holl life ''Make as many as you can'', ''Tayjuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu'' I said, and Lots of Dual's did svarm the village and scare the heck out of every one. ''Dual, that's an Jounin leveld jutsu'' Iruka said ''Ohh, I did think I was an high gennin jutsus or low chunnin jutsus, because it is sooooooooo simple.

After they've graduated Sasuke came over, ''I challenge you'' he said, I did laugh, ''challenge my brother in stead, Naruto this weak guy want's to fight you be nice, I gonna get som Ramen.''

THE NEXT DAY.

Team six: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke. Kakashi

Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Dual Rasengan and Hyuuga Hinata. Jiraya

Team 8: Choji, Shikamaru and Neji. Asuma

Team nine: Rock Lee, Ten-Ten and Kiba. Gai

''Hmmm, our Jounin instructer will be Jiraya'' we did look at each other, I new my brother was deens when it was about women but that I diden't learn until the next day.

''Hello I am Jiraya your Jounin sennsei but I realety I am one of the legendary sannins so now you could tell me about your name dislike likes dreams and hobbies, you hyuuga first'' Hinata blushed and played with her finger and did take a peak at Naruto '' I am Hyuuga Hinata, I like Cooking, reading and Nice people'' she did take another look att Naruto and was proud because she diden't stutter it out ''My dislikes is people who think everyone is weak and take people for granted, my hobbies is cooking and reading, my dreams is to be strong and ankowledged by my father''.

''Okey you in the middle'' Jyraia said looking att me and Naruto I was the one in the middle so I answerd ''My name is Dual Rasengan, I like training Ramen learning new Jutsus and pretty girls, my dislikes is Perverts, mean people and bad senseis, my hobbies ar eating ramen learnng Jutsus and making Jutsus, my dream is to become the strongest shinobi alive'' I said Naruto looked at Jyaia and started ''My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen Miso ramen most traing my brother nice people and Ramen, My dislikes is people with cold eyes and people that underestimate me and waiting 3 minutes to make instant Ramen, M hoobies Is eating Ramen training my dreams for the future is to become Hokage so everyone will anknowledge me'' ''_Hmm, interesting_'' Jyraia tought before he said to mett up att training ground 46 tomorrow 7 a clock

NEXT DAY.

We did wake upp and did our morning rituals did eat Ramen and did look t the clock ''Holy Mother of God we're gonna be late'' **''Kit, use the teleporting jutsu then''**said the Kyuubi in our minds we said at the same time ''We don't now any teleporting Jutsus'' ''**Now you do**'' said the Kyuubi before we strated with doing hand seals ''Flame teleportation no jutsu'' we both shouted as we made the last hand seal and fire did burn around us.

ON THE TRAINING GROUND.

''Where is Naruto and Dual, they are late'' the wind did pick upp, and two small flame pillars appeared out of thin air ''Hinata go back'' Jyraia said as he did go into his fighting stance, he blanced his weights on his toes withone hand leaning on the ground an the other strait forward when the fire was gone you could se to indentical replicas of the 4th Hokage.

''Naruto, this may be the first time you used this jutsu, but you just had to put so much chakra in the jutsu''Dual shouted Naruto scratced his back head ''well, I'm sorry'' he said laughing nervuosly.

''uhm, god morning jyraia sensei'' Naruto said while scatchibg his head stupedly, ''Naruto andYondaime'' Jyraia said lamly, ''Nope, it'me, Dual'' Jyraia stared at me, ''Okay 'cause you 2 was late I am maiking you where weights, hear 500 pounds'' Jyraia said with an glee.

We did put it on and walked noramly around ''hmm, wee need more wheights'' Nauto said, I walked aorund a bit then cathed an vest ''two tonn, each''' we put it on, walked, we coulden't walk noramlly, I did fall, I tried to rise, but I couldn't I was just laying there, Naruto pulled me upp, I did stand and pured chakra into my legs, I started walking, a bit easier, I now very well that Naruto was psykical stronger than me, but I was smarter and learned jutsus faster and are the best on Genjutsu, he had stronger jutsus, but he is stupid, but fast and strong.

''To day we are going to do the bell test'' Jyraia said, he pulled to bells out of his pocket, ''if you can take this bell from me then you pass'' jingle, I watched him and smiled ''If you can't get the bels I will eat this delicius pork and misho taste Ramen in front of you.

''Start'' They jumped away _''I can't deafeat Jyraia-Sensei, he is to strong, he is an Sannin''_ Hinata tought, she felt an breath against her neck an nose nuzzeld her neck she moaned weakly and heard Naruto's voice ''Hinata, come with me, I got an plan'' Hinata blushed and played with her fingers ''ano, N-N-Na-na-na-naru-naruto-naruto-k-k-k-k-k-kun'' she blushed deeply red and did follow him deep in the forest.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, well I think

This is the alpha version, and I written on this for over a year…

I know there are many MANY mistakes… but hey… this was one of my few test…

I like to get som reviews abouts whats bad, and whats good….

So much to do and so little time…

Anyway… the only update for this will be updating this chapter…

Cause I wanna know, what do you wanna read… give me ideas, tell me everything bad about this story and how to improve it.


End file.
